Happy Birthday!
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, Jackie, Luke and Jenny organize a birthday party for the Doctor.


_**A/N: So since I'm all sick and stuff and I'm missing important events on the weekend, this is a birthday gift to Piper Emerald, since I can't build her a working TARDIS. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Jack. Jack. Jaack."

"What is it?" he groaned, opening his eyes and smiling upon sight of Sarah Jane Smith and Rose. "Well, hello there, Sarah Jane. Nice to see you in here."

She swatted his arm. "Don't you dare. Now, it's the Doctor's birthday today and-"

Jack shot out of bed. "Today?"

"No, we're lying to you, it's actually tomorrow," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Shoot," Jack said. "Okay. I better go finish my gift, then."

Rose and Sarah Jane looked at each other.

"I'll go get K-9 and Luke," Sarah Jane told Rose. "Do you mind finishing transmatting the guests onboard?"

"Okay," Rose said, nodding.

Sarah Jane looked Jack in the eye. "What exactly are you making for the Doctor?"

"It's confidential," Jack said with a grin.

"Right," Sarah Jane said after a moment. "I'll just go get Luke."

She exited the room with Rose.

Jack waited 'till they were gone, then he jumped out of bed and rocketed to the main lab of Torchwood.

"Oh, no, no, no!" he groaned. "It's not ready yet!"

* * *

"So, Dad," Jenny asked. "I'm just curious, what are... those?" she tried, pointing towards a car.

She'd been tasked with distracting the Doctor, and it was surprisingly difficult to keep him on one topic for long.

"Those are cars," he said, sounding a bit shocked. "Blimey, Jenny, I assumed you'd know that."

"No, I just... grew accustomed to the cars in the 51st century," Jenny lied. "They're a lot different."

"You have a license?" the Doctor asked.

"Not really," Jenny admitted. The Doctor laughed.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"I haven't got a license to fly the TARDIS," he said.

"You're kidding me!" she said, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Really," he said seriously. She laughed.

"So is that why it's always doing that... thing?" she asked.

"What thing?"

"You know... the... grrnmhp thing," she said, mimicking the TARDIS noise. He looked embarrassed.

"Actually, I leave the handbrakes on," he said, before realizing something. "Oh. Rose is probably back at the TARDIS by now. I should get a move on."

Jenny looked around desperately. "Actually... um... Dad... I need to... get a vase!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," he said casually. "See you back at the TARDIS!"

"No!" she yelled. "It's important! You have to help me find a vase!"

"Okay, okay," he said. "No need to yell. Blimey."

"Yeah, let's go find a vase," she said, grabbing the Doctor and yanking him into a store.

"Women," he mumbled. "I'll never understand them!"

* * *

"It's almost done," Rose said, carefully gluing the last piece onto the collage she was making. "Ha!"

She'd taken multiple pictures of the Doctor's companions and pictures of the places they'd visited. Then she'd taken the lot, and, with some help from her mum, glued them all to a poster board.

"I think he'll like it," Jackie told her.

"I hope so," Rose said with a grin.

The pictures moved.

* * *

"No, no, no, the bow goes there," Sarah Jane told Luke. "There you go." she beamed at him. They'd just finished wrapping the Doctor's present.

"When should we install it?" Luke asked.

"Soon," Sarah Jane told him. "Maybe even now. Do you want to come aboard?"

"Yes!" Luke exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"Almost finished," Jack muttered, grabbing the final piece and carefully screwing it on. He watched it buzz to life with a smile and he laughed cheerfully.

"Jack, what-" Gwen froze in the middle of her statement, staring at Jack who was caught up in the middle of building something.

And he was wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, hi, Gwen," he said cheerfully.

"You're in your jammies," she told him. He looked down.

"Oh. Right. I'll just go get dressed," he said, sounding embarrassed.

He left the room and Gwen trotted over to see what he had been building.

* * *

"So what did you get the Doctor?" Martha asked Donna.

"A scarf," she said. "So he actually wears something different once in a while. Plus we were on this planet once, where it was snowing, and he didn't even put on a hat. Or a coat!"

Martha laughed. "I just got him a biological reverter relay loop," she said casually.

"Sorry?" Donna asked.

"It's an advanced shield for the TARDIS," Martha explained.

"Oh. Right," Donna said.

* * *

"I don't understand why you needed a vase," the Doctor mumbled.

"Oh, the only reason I'd buy a vase was to break it," Jenny replied cheerfully. The Doctor looked aghast.

"We spent four hours looking for a vase... that you're just going to break?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"Er... yeah," Jenny said. The Doctor beamed.

"Brilliant! Can I help?"

"Yeah, 'course," Jenny said, not even bothering to be surprised at this point.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

The vase fell to the ground shattered. Jenny sighed.

"Okay," she mumbled. "I was looking forward to breaking that."

"You... you..." the Doctor stuttered, staring at the inside of his TARDIS.

Little pink streamers were thrown up around the coral near the edge, and there was confetti... literally everywhere.

"SUPRISE!" Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane, Martha, Donna, Jackie and Luke shouted, jumping out and throwing confetti on the Doctor.

"Wha-"

"We've been waiting all morning to do that," Rose said, picking confetti off the Doctor's head.

"I'm so confused right now," the Doctor said.

"Ha! We've got 'im speechless," Donna chortled.

"What are you all doing in here?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's your birthday, and we wanted to surprise you," Martha said. "C'm on, loosen up."

The Doctor laughed. "You... you all..."

"I made you a cake!" Jack said.

"Oh, brilliant!" the Doctor beamed, before pausing. "Mind you... is it... edible?"

* * *

"Jack, you should, like, get a job as a chef," Rose said, scraping frosting off of her paper plate.

"Agreed," the group chorused.

Everyone- including the Doctor, was wearing pointy cone-shaped party hats. And the Doctor looked very ridiculous in his. Although, as Donna pointed out, if it was painted brown, you couldn't tell the difference between his hat and his hair.

"Oh, yeah!" Donna said, remembering. "I got you a present."

"Oh... thanks," the Doctor said, taking the badly-wrapped gift from Donna and slowly peeling the tape off-

"Just kidding," he said, winking, and ripping the entire sheet apart.

"It's a scarf!" Donna laughed. "Because I swear to God, your clothes are glued to your body!"

"He used to wear a scarf," Sarah Jane said with a smile. "All the time."

"Really? I'd pay to see you in that," Donna said.

"Thanks," the Doctor said. Donna hopped over and wrapped it around his face.

"There we go, you look brilliant," she said.

The Doctor pulled it down around his neck.

"No... no... put it back up," she said jokingly.

"Here, I got you something as well," Rose said, passing the board over to the Doctor.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Martha said, leaning over and looking at the pictures, nearly jumping when they moved. "What...?"

"Digital," Rose explained. "K-9 helped me."

"Affirmative," K-9 said.

"Aww, good boy," the Doctor said, smiling. "Thank you, Rose."

She beamed.

"I got you a present as well," Sarah Jane said. "But you have to get up to see it."

* * *

"It's..." the Doctor said, staring into the room.

"I looked into some very, very old archives. It took a lot of work for Mr. Smith and K-9 to figure it out, but we had a lot of help," Sarah Jane said.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor said hoarsely.

The sky was automated, painted in streaks of orangey-red, bright yellow patches adorning the outlook. Deep red grass that had been programmed to sway and move if trampled on, before springing back upright.

And trees of silver, everywhere, burning their outline into their eyes.

"You made this?" he asked Sarah Jane after a long moment.

"With a lot of help," Sarah Jane told him. "Rose helped a lot."

"Thank you, thank you both so, so much," he said. If they'd looked a bit closer, they'd have noticed there was the smallest tear in his eye.

* * *

"I've been working on this for a couple of months now," Martha told the Doctor as she handed him his gift. He tore open the wrapping and blinked.

"A biological reverter relay loop!" Martha and the Doctor chorused.

"No kidding!" Jack said. "Where did you find the technology to make that?"

Martha shrugged. "UNIT has its resources."

"What does it do?" Rose asked.

"If someone's in danger on the TARDIS, this will put their time stream on a loop in order to prevent injury or death," the Doctor explained. Martha beamed.

"Thank you, Martha," he said cheerfully, giving her a short hug.

"Are we done cuddling? I want to see what Jack got the Doctor," Donna said.

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

"Wow, thanks, guys," Martha said, rolling her eyes.

"It's really just a small thing," Jack said, handing the Doctor a gift with a spiderwebbey thing on the top that was supposed to be a bow.

The group stared at it.

"Did you take lessons on how to screw up a bow?" Donna finally asked.

"You should've just gone with one of the stick-on bows," Luke told him. Jack grabbed a leftover stick-on bow and put it on Luke's head.

"I might need the scissors for this," the Doctor finally said after a moment. Sarah Jane handed him a pair and he cut the bow off.

"Oh. I see how it is," Jack said jokingly, noting how the Doctor had tossed the bow to the side.

"What is it?" Luke asked, craning his neck in so he could be a part of the action.

"It's a music player," the Doctor said with a grin. "You can tune it to any station in the universe, no matter where you are."

"I made it myself," Jack said with a grin. "They were very popular on Satellite Five."

"You guys should come to my birthday party," Luke said. "Mom makes cookies."

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've got cake."

"WOO-HOO!"

* * *

"Thank you for organizing this," Rose told Sarah Jane.

"Oh, no problem," Sarah Jane said cheerfully.

The rest of the guests had left, and Sarah Jane and Rose were alone in the corridor.

"I think he had more fun than he let on," Rose told him. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Really? That's the happiest I've ever seen Mr Grumpy Face." Rose laughed.

"I wonder what he does when he thinks he's alone. Although..." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Yes, let's go see what he's doing," Sarah Jane told Rose.

They peeked into the console room. The Doctor was smiling and petting the TARDIS.

Sarah Jane and Rose looked back at each other. Then they looked back at the Doctor.

"GET A ROOM!" They both yelled, before running out of the TARDIS, chuckling in bouts of laughter.


End file.
